The Witchblade (Sentient Weapon)
'To Kill, To Live, To Live, To Die...' 'Sought by the greed of Men since the dawn of Humankind, but only bestowed upon the woman whose fate it forever scars - the Witchblade. Is the Righteous Sword of God, or the Hand of the Devil himself?' 'Now new bearer has been chosen and she must discover the answers for herself. As she stands on the brink of destiny, she is forced to seek the balance between ecstasy and ruin.' 'The Destiny of the Witchblade Continues.' — Anime prologue for each episode. The Witchblade is a conscious, intelligent, and ancient weapon with supernatural origins. It is one of 13 mystical artifacts, of which several have been revealed: the Witchblade, the Angelus, the Darkness, the Ember Stone, the Glacier Stone, the Rapture, the Blood Sword, the Spear of Destiny, and the Wheel of Shadows. It is the offspring of the universe's opposing aspects, the Darkness and the Angelus. The Witchblade is a male aspect created to act as a balance, which must have a female as a host. The Witchblade was discovered in modern times in Greece by Kenneth Irons, but before he found it, it had many wielders. When not in use, it can look like an ornate, jewel encrusted, right-handed gauntlet. When wielded by an unworthy user, that person will lose their arm. It forms a symbiotic relationship with the host, who can hear the Witchblade. When used, it expands across the body of the wielder, often shredding clothes and covering the body like armour. The amount and coverage of the armour depends on the level of the threat. For example, when facing mortals, it will usually generate less armour than when facing a demon of hell. This armor can produce extensions of itself that can form swords, other stabbing weapons, hooks, chains, shields, and wings, enabling the wielder to fly. It may also become temperamental if the wielder chooses not to use it. When wielded, it can shoot energy blasts from the hand or sword, fire projectile darts, and whip-like grapples to attack or to climb. The Witchblade is also an excellent lock pick, and can heal wounds, even mortal ones. The Witchblade can re-animate the dead, empathically show the wielder scenes of great trauma, and allow the wielder to relive experiences from past wielders as dreams. Powers and Abilities Powers * The Witchblade is a supernatural artifact with great power. Abilities * Abilities are varied and extensive. * Create wings to fly and glide. Strength level * Capable of great strength. Weaknesses * Unknown. Paraphernalia * Equipment: Creates its own equipment and weapons. * Transportation: Human host. * Weapons: Creates its own equipment and weapons. - like the hair creates sharped tips like tendrils to pierced anything. Physical manifest Weapons In Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi, which making some changes and additional arsenals for the Witchblade. These are the manifestation arsenals that created by the Witchblade, since than due to the influence of light and darkness since two entities had created. So far, it was discovered since the Witchblade made plans to forged new arsenals for the future new hosts, since than Takeru's time. Due to the sword that Takeru had created it, it's most unlikely that ever weapon besides the arm blade and its tendrils. List of Manifest Weapons * Takeru - It’s a Fire-based demonic weapon with immense power; a first weapon manifest inspired by one of the previous wielders of the Witchblade. It has a power to scatter and melts strong armor, and even negates regeneration abilities that made some individuals (such as immortals) useless. - A first ever sword created from the power of the Witchblade. - Named after previous wielder, able manifest a sword in the comics. * Seraph - It’s a Ice-based angelic weapon with speeding power; a second weapon manifest that name after angel of Heaven, since the name itself means ‘the burning one’. It has the power to absorb and feeds life force of its enemies that transfers its energy into its wielder.. - This scythe is based on Cross Punisher Scythe and Sakura's scythe in FFBE. * To be added... Witchblade's Interactive Form It forms a fancy most expensive bracelet with a red gem on the center, enbedded. Its design is ornate with different eye-shape. Most people thought it was cheap, but also some female were anxious for getting their hands on, so far, every bracelet's designs that looked similar to cuffs, bangles, and wristband. Unlike to its previous designs of the Witchblade bracelets. Crossover Narutoverse Fanfiction.net information Witchblade Sakura (Naruto x Witchblade) This was first stated in Naruto x Witchblade Crossover story called 'Witchblade Sakura' created by Kanius. Since Sakura Haruno becoming the next wielder of the hand of the angel and devil. The former wielder of the Witchblade is Chiyo, during her younger days, since she had single-handily defeat the Jinchuuriki of Ichibi no Tanuki, Shukaku. That happens to be female, before Gaara. Prophecy of the Sword of the Moon and Sword of the Snow (Naruto x Bleach x Multi-Crossover) In Prophecy of the Sword of Moon and Sword of Snow. in Chapter 38. During the excavation that Naruto, Sakura, along with the characters of Transformers: Prime; the kids and the Autobors. Searching for the relics of Hagoromo Ootsutsuki. Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Naruto x Ninja Gaiden/D.O.A.) In Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi (Rewrite) in Chapter 21. Mebuki Haruno had recalled her past before the night of the Nine-tail fox attack. Mebuki found the Witchblade while she was on duty, before she felt a strange phenomenon where she investigate at the source, once she found it, which stated that would wanted to sell it, until she found herself with a terrible price. Times passed, until Mebuki and her team were sent for C-rank investigation, along with fiancee - Kizashi and (future) sister-in-law Haruna. Turns out, it was an S-rank, encountered a group of Black Spider ninjas. Mebuki Haruno defeat a black spider kunoichi by using the Witchblade in the first time. After times passed since the burden she had made when wields the Witchblade, so she decide to severe ties with it, while Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze (before become Yondaime Hokage), Joe Hayabusa, and a group of Ryuu-nin who accompany him had helps Mebuki for the seperation and sealed the Witchblade. Kushina do the helping by using her Aka Arashi to cuts Mebuki's arm, Minato doing the sealing array creation with her girlfriend (before wife) assists, Kizashi supports Mebuki, Haruna made preperation for her medical treatment, and Joe heading to Sunagakure to gain assistance of Chiyo to be brought in Kawa no Kuni. Chiyo had build a prosthetic arm just for Mebuki, which just like the former, and also adding a powerful genjutsu that unable to detect by Byakugan and Sharingan. Now, the Witchblade is sealed in the powerful sealing scroll, after Kushina severe cuts Mebuki's arm, followed by the former wielder place the sealing array into Minato's special sealing scroll, and then Haruna treated Mebuki, while Kizashi supports her, and now her arm is being implanted with prosthetic. At the current time; Mebuki made a decision to passed the Witchblade to Sakura for being the next wielder to carried out the burden. Chapter 23. Mebuki Haruno was a Jonin back in the day, before she investigate a strange pheromones where she investigate at the creator where the Witchblade had crashed down. After the preliminaries of CHunin exams, Witchblade's Transformation Describe Appearance From Witchblade Sakura Chiyo Her hair changed from a light blond to a darker shade of red and extended down her back. Her eyes became black as her pupils turned golden yellow and her irises turned black like a shadow. Her skin turned into a darker shade of peach, almost grayish pink. The armor covered both arms, her legs, her back and around her now larger buxom. Sakura Haruno (Witchblade Sakura version) Silver-line streaks appeared as they slivered from below her chin and above her forehead. Two silver markings appeared at the top of the forehead as two silver markings covered her cheeks. Her light pink hair changed into a darker shade of pink. The hair quickly lengthened out as her bangs came down her face. The back of the hair lengthened as it reached down her spine and covered her entire back. Once she opened her eyes, they turned from green to an almost demonic golden with black shadow around these golden pupils. The tiny black irises were well-rounded at the center of these pupils. The bracelet on her right wrist expanded as dark silver armor spread across her body. Her clothes were now covered under these layers of strong, impenetrable armor. Her entire right arm was equipped with the Witchblade gauntlet as the red gem settled at the center of her right hand. Her left hand was also hidden under an armored glove equipped with sharp claws. Her fingers became sharp talons now used for tearing and ripping. Three blades jutted out of the right forearm; her shoulders became covered by large armored shoulder platting. Three blades jutted out on both of these armored shoulders. Her chest and body underwent a drastic change. Her once small bosom enlarged into an ample chest, which was covered by bits of the armor. The large bosom barely managed to hang out as her belly was exposed. The armor covered her waist and hips entirely. Her legs were covered by long, high-heeled boots. Her entire wardrobe was basically a delicate bikini armor, which at least gave Sakura some sex appeal to her already matured body (which altered thanks to the Witchblade's mystic power). Naruto Uzumaki - Excalibur (Witchblade Sakura version) Naruto's entire appearance changed. Although he retained his hitai-ate, his orange-and-black ninja attire was replaced by red-and-black thick armor, only his bare chest was revealed without armor covering it. His entire lower body, too, was covered in armor, which covered and protected his lower extremities. Armor gripped around his arms, extending from his elbows all the way down to his hands. Black gloves covered Naruto's clawed fingers. Red jewelry accessorized his armor, embedded on his shoulders (two gems), his hands (one gem on each), and a single gem on his waist. His legs and shins were covered by red armor. Right where his right arm was where the source of the Excalibur became embedded into. The fox boy's yellow hair was now orange (almost like Kurosaki Ichigo's). The top part of his hair still remained spiky, but the length of it extended down his back. Elf-like ears protruded out the sides where his normal ears used to be. Thick hair now hung down the sides of his face. The boy's eyes were now black with red irises. From Prophecy of the Sword of Moon and Sword of Snow Kagome Otsutsuki (Wife of Hagoromo Otsutsuki) To be added... Sakura Haruno-Kurosaki (Wife of Naruto Kurosaki) To be added... From Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi This will considered as a censored version of Witchblade or I decide to for having uncensored version. Mebuki Haruno Like Chiyo's canon And even her lower part of her skin is covered in black colour most of her skin. or stocking-like, along with Leotard-like. Sakura Haruno (Path of the Dragon Shinobi version) To be added... Characters The Angelus: The Angelus is an entity of light which represents order. Throughout history, it has chosen various women on Earth to serve as its host, each of whom are joined in battle by numerous winged soldiers known as Angelus Warriors. Along with the Darkness, the Angelus is one of the two primal forces of the universe that created the Witchblade. The Darkness: The Darkness is an entity of dark which represents chaos. Like the Angelus, it is one of two primal forces of the universe that created the Witchblade, though it has chosen male hosts throughout history. The most well-known wielder is Jackie Estacado, a mob boss who has had many run-ins with Sara. While under the Darkness' influence, he impregnated a temporarily comatose Sara, which made him the father of her child, Hope. Known Witchblade Wielders In reverse chronological order (fictional chronology, not publication dates) save non-canon and alternate realities: *Persephani (fictitious, wielder in the far future) *Masane Amaha † (fictitious, from the Witchblade anime, near future) *Yuri Miyazono (fictitious) *Takeru Ibaraki (fictitious, from the Witchblade manga) *Akane Nakiko (fictitious, from Witchblade/Dark Mind: Return of Paradox, near future) *Debbie Santalesa (fictitious, from Dark Minds/Witchblade, near future) *Selina Alice Lauren (fictitious, wielder, circa 2100) *Ivy Pezzini (fictitious, Sara's daughter in a possible future) *Danielle Baptiste (fictitious, the wielder after Sara) *Ian Nottingham (fictitious, second male wielder. Only wielder to so far combine the Witchblade with either the Darkness or the Angelus) *Sara Pezzini (fictitious) *Tasya Federova (fictitious) *Josephine Valmont (fictitious) *Elizabeth Brontë (fictitious) *Enola *Anne Bonny *Roxanne Laroque (fictitious) *Yuka-chan (fictitious) *Shiori-sama *Joan of Arc *Maitea *Annabella Altavista *Itagaki *Leung Lin Yao *Zara, Queen of Bones (fictitious, from Dark Crossings) *Hua Mulan *Samantha McRenald (fictitious) *Princess Raquel (fictitious) *Katarina Godliffe (A user before Sara Pezzini, from Medieval Spawn/Witchblade teamup) *Artemisia *Lysandra *Myrine *Una, the first bearer (fictitious) Other identified wearers include Cathain, who is remembered as an Irish Celtic war goddess by history in the live action TV series of the Witchblade. Cathain is connected to the historical Irish Celtic King, Conchobar. Non-Canon and Fanfiction Story From Witchblade Sakura *Chiyo (Co-op for the Narutoverse); the former current Witchblade wielder, since she severed ties with the power she possesses. She had a reason for the risk she she had made for insure that not endangered her love ones.) *Sakura (Co-op for the Narutoverse, the new current wielder Witchblade wielder, as the Konoha Kunoichi, she will use her power to annihilate the threat.) *Naruto (Co-op for the Narutoverse, the new current wielder of Witchblade's counterpart, Excalibur; from Chapter 36-37) *Tenten (The Vice-Witchblade. That Sakura shared the half of Witchblade's power.) Alternate Reality 01. From Prophecy of the Sword of the Moon and Sword of the Snow. *Kagome Ootsutsuki (The former current wielder of the Witchblade, the same way as Chiyo, as the alternate.) *Sakura Haruno Kurosaki (New wielder of Witchblade and Kagome's successor.) 02. From Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi * Mebuki Haruno (The former current wielder of the Witchblade.) - With a help of Kushina, Minato, Kizashi and her sister-in-law Haruna helps her to severed ties wit the dark power. - Appeared on Chapter 21. * Sakura Haruno (New Wielder and Mebuki's successor.) - the new wielder and successor of Mebuki. Chapter 23. Gallery witchblade_oc_gauntlet_by_candycanecroft-d7qi1gi.png|The first form of the Witchblade witchblade_anime_by_candycanecroft-d6jxvcm.png|Masane's Witchblade cloneblade___witchblade_anime_by_candycanecroft-d6k2i1y.png|Cloneblade Gauntlet Witchblade Masane Render.jpg|The Result of Witchblade Masane witchblade_design.gif|Two Forms of Witchblade Masane 444507-witchblade-masane-pic.png 9b86242ece8dd0_full.png|Second Form of Witchblade Masane masane_amaha_by_eragoncat07-d86fny0.png witchblade_ultimate_form_by_wolffangmireiyu-d3823tx.png Trivia *As the manager/owner of this wiki. I do fond of the Witchblade franchies. I did not know about Witchblade since the TV shows. *Most fans were eagerly takes less percent since reading and watching Witchblade, and so far, which being a fan and author of the story for most they needed to do. *Anyway, so far, an additional weapon for the Witchblade generations, such as Takeru, because of she did wields a sword besides the arm blade and hair spear tendrils, knowing having three weapons. Well, that is because that idea is based on the Takeru (Comic), until now that I decide to create a weapon manifestation based on Saiga in Beet the Vandel Buster, Witchblade Takeru is the prime example before Beet, so, this is the first additional weapons for the Witchblade. *And not to worry about the side-effects and weaknesses of the Weapons Manifest like the Saiga, it won't consume their alot of power and so can only be brought out for short amounts of time. If the saiga is manifested for too long, the Buster will lose consciousness and the saiga will return to him. *Some Saiga-lookalike weapons were completely similarily unlike to Onimusha, of course, along with DMC when Dante wields two Devil Arms: Alastor and Ifrit: Alastor is lightning and Ifrit is Fire. So, that to compare to Onimusha-counterparts were Raizen ad Enryuu. Even though, both sharing the similarity in thunder element bearing speed oriented offense while flame element bearing brute power play. *In the Onimusha series, each role as Samanosuke and/or Jubei wields numerous of weapons through out the game, adding Jacques. Minus their basic weapons (such as Katanas and Jacques' Oni Whip), Samanosuke carries 4 weapons (because the Bashimon sword), plus 3 more (meaning Tenso, Kuga, and Chigo) that makes it 7, Jubei carries 5 (becasue of Rekka-Ken), and Jacques wields 3 in Alternate timeline of Samanosuke's. *As for Excaliber's counterparts, the male-counterpart of Witchblade will be possessing 3 weapons like Samanosuke. It will be considered similar to Witchblade's. Reference Transcript } "NO! SAKURA! DON'T GO NEAR HIM!" Yamato roared. Running past Kabuto, Sakura continued running as she came close to Naruto. Naruto... you can stop. You let me save Sasuke. I'll save him with the Witchblade! Sakura cried out, her eyes streaming with tears. "That's enough! I'll save Sasuke for you!" She approached closer, almost tripping over her feet but managed to continue running. "That's it! No more! You don't have to..." WHAM! Like a gunshot fired, Kyuubi Naruto lashed one tail across and slapped Sakura aside. The blow registered as Sakura's head snapped back. She fell back and rolled across the ground. The tail lash left a red gash on her left arm. "Hokage Shiki Jijun Jutsu: Kakuan Nitten Suishu!" Responding to this immediate attack, Yamato intervened by restraining Kyuubi Naruto using the jutsu he declared. The wooden post Yamato summoned did its job in holding Naruto down - forming a pen around the wild Jinchuuriki. Unfortunately, he could not save Sakura in time. Then, something else happened and Sakura felt a stinging pain in her right arm. Then, that stinging pain became a burning sensation. Her entire right hand turned red like blood. Sakura opened her eyes as she ripped the glove off her right hand. "OW...! Sssh! My hand!" Sakura cried out, gazing down at her hand. Her eyes widened as the red gem was revealed at the center of her palm. "What... What's happening to my hand?!" She stopped and recalled those nightmares. They were premonitions... a reminder of her fate in using the Witchblade. Kyuubi Naruto's attack on Sakura triggered a reaction and awakened the Witchblade's blood lusted nature. Just as the Witchblade wanted. The Witchblade roared out triumphantly. The time had finally come. After sixty plus years, it would once again get the chance to seek the thrill of exquisite bloodshed and a chance to battle more worthy enemies. 'Yes... yes... YES! I COULDN'T WAIT ANY LONGER, SAKURA! IT'S TIME!' NO! NOT NOW! 'Too late, girl! Heh, heh, heh. I TOLD YOU NEEDED ME!' STOP! 'TIME FOR US TO MERGE AS ONE!' Just as Kabuto tried to move in, a pair of pink tentacles shot out of Sakura's right hand and forced the silver-haired man to jump back. He looked across at Sakura with eyes widened. "What... the hell was that?!" Kabuto shouted, unsure of what to make of the 'tentacles' that launched at him. Yamato watched Sakura from the distance while exerting more chakra to strengthen the wood, which restrained Kyuubi Naruto. He, too, noticed the red tentacles waving around like that of an octopus. They slithered back inside Sakura's palm. "Oh... oh my god... no... just like the dream..." Sakura gasped in horror as she screamed. "No... no... AHHHH! AUUUUUGH!" Then, what would happen next would turn the whole situation around and change Sakura for the rest of her life. This was when everything that was supposed to happen... became altered. For the better or the worse. Sakura grabbed her throbbing right hand as the gem grew wider around her palm. It protruded as trails of smoke spewed out of the gem. The smoke swirled in wave-like patterns while encircling Sakura's entire body. She screamed while throwing her head back. "AUUUUUGH!" Silver-line streaks appeared as they slivered from below her chin and above her forehead. Two silver markings appeared at the top of the forehead as two silver markings covered her cheeks. Her light pink hair changed into a darker shade of pink. The hair quickly lengthened out as her bangs came down her face. The back of the hair lengthened as it reached down her spine and covered her entire back. Once she opened her eyes, they turned from green to an almost demonic golden with black shadow around these golden pupils. The tiny black irises were well-rounded at the center of these pupils. The bracelet on her right wrist expanded as dark silver armor spread across her body. Her clothes were now covered under these layers of strong, impenetrable armor. Her entire right arm was equipped with the Witchblade gauntlet as the red gem settled at the center of her right hand. Her left hand was also hidden under an armored glove equipped with sharp claws. Her fingers became sharp talons now used for tearing and ripping. Three blades jutted out of the right forearm; her shoulders became covered by large armored shoulder platting. Three blades jutted out on both of these armored shoulders. Her chest and body underwent a drastic change. Her once small bosom enlarged into an ample chest, which was covered by bits of the armor. The large bosom barely managed to hang out as her belly was exposed. The armor covered her waist and hips entirely. Her legs were covered by long, high-heeled boots. Her entire wardrobe was basically a delicate bikini armor, which at least gave Sakura some sex appeal to her already matured body (which altered thanks to the Witchblade's mystic power). Her screams echoed out, which brought chills down the spines of the men. Then, as her screams died down, Sakura flexed her right hand and sighed a relaxed exhale. The Witchblade completely took over the girl as she was ready to do its bidding. As the smoke cleared around Sakura, she stepped out in her new form. Finally fusing his power with Sakura, the kunoichi felt good as new. The red gash on her left arm disappeared as if the Witchblade healed the wound. Her body quivered as new energies coursed through her rejuvenated body. She now felt an erotic pleasure for battle awakening within her. There was nothing, but silence at the very moment. And appropriately so. This was a moment that happened so suddenly and would change the tide of this conflict. Yamato and Kabuto witnessed the entire ambiguous transformation. Their mouths gaped in shock over what had transpired. Opening her eyes, Sakura narrowed her now golden eyes toward Kyuubi Naruto. Then, Sakura did something that was unlike her. Her lips arched into a cruel smile as she licked her moist lips. Then, purring like a cat, she pointed her right arm toward Kyuubi Naruto's direction. Then, she shifted across on the opposite side of the demolished Tenchikyou bridge. There she sensed Orochimaru's vile presence. "What... What is this?! Since when can she pull this off?!" Kabuto was astounded with disbelief. I don't understand this! I don't recall Orochimaru-sama planting the Cursed Seal on Sakura... A forbidden jutsu of some kind? No, wait... I'm not sensing any chakra flow from this form. This energy... it's different. What could this mean? His face started to sweat like bullets as he was unsure what to do. Even his usual calm, collective mask he would put on was replaced with that of fear and uncertainty. Almost as frightening as the Kyuubi... I still cannot comprehend this. Huh? He noticed Sakura was starting to move toward Kyuubi Naruto. What is she doing? "What is this...? Sakura..." Yamato tried to maintain his control over restraining Kyuubi Naruto. "Sakura! What's happened to you?!" As she stopped in front of Kyuubi Naruto, her golden eyes glared into Naruto's lifeless, white eyes. These were no longer the eyes of the kind-hearted warrior, but those of a relentless berserker… as if a demon now possessed her. "Sakura! Stay back!" Yamato roared, attempting to force the now transformed Witchblade-user to step aside. However, Sakura had other ideas in mind. Opening her right hand, Sakura smirked cruelly as she whispered to Kyuubi Naruto. Her voice sounded deeper, filled with a darker undertone. "Goodbye..."